Primera y ultima vez que te hago caso Hatake
by narushizu4ever
Summary: "Primera y ultima vez que te hago caso Hatake"-Solto la Mitarashi de golpe dirigiendose hacia su casa muy molesta- y vaya que tenía razones de sobra para ese comportamiento...OCC


**Primera y última vez que te hago caso Hatake**

**/¡Hola aquí de nuevo escribiendo otra babosada jajaja… No, no, para mí, que está buena! Jajaja… bueno recuerden, Anko y Kakashi, se pertenecen el uno al otro y se complementan mutuamente y… ash, no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo ¡le pertenecen a Kishimoto! Y sigo sin ganar nada por hacer estas cosas, ¡vamos páguenme aunque sea con dulces! TwT/**

**Advertencias: Probamente la historia contenga OC o AU la verdad no se como lo llame la gente ya que algunos les dicen de una manera y otros de otra pero como no quiero tener ningún problema lo diré de ambas formas, otra cosa yo no creo que lo contenga pero bien dicen más vale prevenir que lamentar (y yo lamentare mucho si me borran la historia por cualquier error U-U) **

Primera y última vez que te hago caso Hatake.—Soltó la Mitarashi de golpe—

Vamos Anko…hoy fue un día estupendo. —Dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar a su "amiga" —

No…esto nunca se volverá a repetir… me escuchas… ¡jamás! —Contestó ella decidida— Esto jamás de los jamases debió pasar; ahora si me disculpas, me iré a la casa. Este ha sido un día muy largo y quiero descansar…hoy y _anoche_ estuve bastante _activa…_—Mencionó despidiéndose—

Bien, te veré luego Anko…—Indicó algo triste el shinobi— ¿Por cierto, qué hay de la pregunta que te hice anoche?

¡Ah eso…pues no lo sé, supongo que lo pensaré! —Respondió ella antes de retirarse—

Sin embargo, ella se fue sonriendo, sonrisa que Kakashi pudo ver…

Kakashi también sonrío; ayer se la pasó de lujo en la cita con su "amiga", durante la cena, en el parque…y en su departamento. Él había cumplido todos los objetivos que tenía planeados para ese día, y sin contratiempo alguno…bueno… casi todos…

Objetivo 1: Cenar con Anko sin contratiempos. (Cumplido).

Objetivo 2: Ir al parque con ella. (Cumplido).

Objetivo 3: Llevarla a bailar. (Cumplido).

Objetivo 4: Dirigirnos a mi departamento (Cumplido y con _bonus_ extra).

Objetivo 5: Pedirle que sea mi novia… (Pendiente)

No está nada mal, tenía cuatro objetivos cumplidos y uno con _bonus_ extra…más uno pendiente…y… uno fallido…pues ella misma lo dijo **"primera y última vez que te hago caso Hatake**". — Le retumbaron las palabras de la kunoichi en los oídos —

Así es, era la primera y última vez que Kakashi convencía a Anko de usar un vestido en lo que a la kunoichi le quedaba de vida.

**Fin**

**/Jajaja, a mí sí me dio risa como terminó esto; hoy estoy feliz, es el primer fic que escribo en un solo día, ¡sake y dangos para festejar! ^w^ ¡Dream, Azhy e Isi las espero donde siempre para festejar! O sea, en nuestra imaginación, ya que todavía no tenemos edad para beber u.u y yo todavía no he visto dangos…bueno pues, nos conformaremos con refresco y otra clase de dulces… y pues como no sé qué hacer ahora, seguiré con el rollo de las dedicatorias.**

**Anko Hatake: Aquí está otro fic y felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo del KakaAnko me ha encantado. OwO**

**NekoNight: ¡Chachán!, he aquí otro fic. **

**Dani555: ¡Dani, si me estás escuchando, escribe pronto tu fic KakaAnko que quiero saber de que trata tú nuevo trabajo ya T-T!**

**Azhy Uchiha: ¡Para ti amiga! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? No me digas que el señor mono ya se deshizo de ti por no darle sus galletas! ToT**

**DreamFhigter1556: Bueno aquí está otro trabajo… ^^**

**Isi-san: Tú no puedes faltar aquí! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque…(Anko y Kakashi sostienen un cartel que dice "feliz cumpleaños 17 Isi-san"… jejeje… tu cumpleaños fue ayer si lo sé, pero no lo corregí a tiempo todo y además…Mi inter me odia! Ayer se fue casi todo el tiempo sin decirme nada… ¡Waah! T-T; bueno, igual felices 17 atrasados je… ^^ **

**/Dejen reviews o correrán el riesgo de que Anko los amenace con un kunai como a Naruto…después de todo, aquí ella uso un vestido, se merece un premio (hump como si Kakashi no fuera suficiente. ¬¬) Besitos y hasta la siguiente entrega./**


End file.
